


They can't Stand Each Other Sometimes, but They Love Each Other Anyway

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cutness, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Kylux Headcanons





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I made such a sappy title for this pile of weird, cute, crap.
> 
> One question was changed slightly.  
> No one requested his, just felt like it.  
> Hope you like it.

**Who hogs the duvet**

Hux, he’s so used to sleeping alone that he forgets there's another person in the bed with him and rolls over with all the blankets. More nights than not, Kylo sleeps with no blankets because of this.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

I feel like Kylo does this, but he uses the force and goes into Hux’s mind and just checks on him like that.

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Kylo. He gives Hux cute little things he finds on the planets he visits. Hux is pretty creative too, but his gift can border into creepy. Like “How the hell did you know I wanted/needed this” creepy. Kylo really thinks that Hux is secretly a mind reader that’s just really good at hiding it.

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

HUX!

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Kylo. I believe that Kylo is a no shame bottom and that he is the kinky one.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Depends on the movie. If an animal dies in a movie you can bet your sweet ass Hux will be balling. If a child is hurt/scared/killed Kylo might let a tear or two actually fall and something in the room will be broken via The Force.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Hux all day, every day. He has this thing for picking up conversations where they left off. Now that wouldn’t be so bad if he’d tell you _which_ conversation he’s continuing. Kylo and sometimes Phasma get, seemingly, random messages throughout the day talking about something they’d mentioned or talked to him about _days_ ago.

 

**How they are when they’re sick**

Oh God, the phenomenon that is Kylo Ren sick. He is miserable when sick and Hux can’t stand to be around him for two reasons. One, Hux doesn’t like sick people, avoids them at all costs. Two, he is unbearable when sick. Kylo complains nonstop, explodes something every time he sneezes or coughs, and refuses any meds to make him better. Kylo Ren is a giant, Force yielding, child when sick and Hux can’t stand him. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t love him, though.

Hux will _never_ admit he’s sick… and that is a problem. Mainly because he doesn’t get sick often, almost never, but when he does get sick. He gets _sick._ Kylo sees it but knows there is nothing he can do to get the other to take a day off and get better, so he hovers. And it pisses Hux off to no end, but he knows why he’s doing it. The reason being the time Hux get _really_ sick and didn’t tell anyone, then collapsing on his way to get breakfast in his and Kylo’s shared living quarters. It had scared the shit out of both of them. I guess you could say Kylo can’t stand sick!Hux too.

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

That’s like asking which is blue, the sky or the ocean. Kylo and Hux _finally_ have something that makes them happy and that loves them back.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

Ummmmm….. Kylo and the Darth Vader Helmet. Didn’t he say it talks to him? Or something like that?

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Hux. I’ve seen other headcanons of Hux having really fluffy red hair and I agree _(as a fellow red head with fluff hair, I have never met a red head that doesn’t)_ He probs spend an hour at least on gelling his hair down.

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

HUX!!!!!!!

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

I don’t see either of them getting too excited about holidays.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Kylo is the little spoon, no arguments. I will fight you.

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

They’re both pretty competitive, so I’d say both and someone is sleeping on the couch that night.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Kylo. I just know too many people _just like_ him that start arguments without knowing it.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Hux has a cat so probs him when he wants another one.

 

**What couple traditions they have**

Whoever wakes up first makes the coffee and feeds the cat. I don’t know.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

I see them as a read together couple, I really don’t think either of them would watch a lot of TV.

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

WHAT OTHER COUPLES! There are no other evil couple to hang out with. They probs make Phasma third wheel all the time, but she doesn’t mind cause that means she gets to play with Hux’s cat later.

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Reading, gripping, cuddling, more reading, more gripping, sleeping.

 

**Who made the first move**

A very nervous, very blush covered, very drunk Kylo.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Neither.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Kylo. I think Hux could burn water.

 

**Who snores**

Probs both, but neither now that they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
